My Friend, My Love, My Mate, My Kagome
by OzzFestGirl86
Summary: I love you; I wish I told you sooner. I wish I could tell you in a kiss, not like our first, but in a lover’s embrace,That would seal our destiny....... [ONE-SHOT] WARNING: Heart May Explode With Love When Reading This..... R&R PLEASE!
1. My Friend, My Love, My Mate, My Kagome

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!! Yes, it is true! (wakes up from dream)  
Sorry people, talking in my dreams again...I do n...no...not (whew) own Inuyasha.  
Now please, let me go cry in a corner. And I also do not own "Here Without  
You" by 3 Doors Down. You might want to download the song to get the true  
meaning to this song-fic and press play then stop while reading

A/N: Ok, Romance/Poetry song-fic from me, Love-To-Kiss-Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy. .

I ALSO DID AN INU/KAG MUSIC VIDEO TO THIS SONG, SO IF YOU WANT IT, E-MAIL  
ME AT RockPrincessssaol.com (yes 4 s') AND YOU CAN WATCH IT. IT GOES WITH  
THE STORY TO SO, IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE STORY IN ACTION, E-MAIL ME AND GET  
THE MUSIC VIDEO. ALSO, I HAVE THE KISS SCENE, WITH SUBS, FROM THE SECOND  
MOVIE, SO IF YOU WANT THAT TOO, E-MAIL ME FOR IT. JA NE FOR NOW!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A hundred days had made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Many moons have past,  
And I am all alone.  
Why do I continue to wait for you?  
I know you will not come back.  
I can only wait until I die,  
Then I will come and find you, _my love_ .

You are dead; I have failed you; please forgive me.

But why am I forced to close _my eyes_,  
The picture of _your once bright face_,  
Embedded in _my mind_. But I continue,  
Continue to close _my eyes_,  
Because I want to see _your face_,  
Again and again, by _my side_.  
But reality is too painful,  
To know that you are no longer with me,  
By _my side_.

I could not protect you,  
And now I am alone,  
Waiting for _my death_ to come,  
And take away _my pain_.

I know you are gone,  
But I refuse to know.  
I know you know,  
That you are up above,  
_Alone, Lost, Wishing_,  
I was up there,  
By _your side_.

_**We are alone.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I close _my eyes_ I remember you,  
And all you did for me.  
The time I _first_ hugged you,  
All the times you cried for me.  
The time we shared our _first _kiss,  
I wish I could rewind time and play those happy times,  
Over and over again.

All the times you stayed by _my side_  
No matter what the consequences were,  
That is a promise I wish you broke.  
I just wish you were here with me, but you had to,  
Just had to take the consequence of staying by _my side_, but why?

I know you are happy,  
That I am alive,  
That proves to even the gods,  
Friends will do anything for _one another_.

_**We are alone, friends.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I wish you broke that promise.  
I would have you run away,  
Than have you sacrifice your self,  
For me, just for me.

I guess we were just never meant to be together,  
But I will still wait until I see you again.  
I wish I could go back and stop time; just to say,  
_I love you._  
I wish you knew,  
How I really feel about you.

I love you; I wish I told you sooner.  
I wish I could tell you in a kiss, not like our first,  
but in a lover's _embrace_,  
That would _seal our destiny_.

I just can't let you go,  
Your memory is just still with me.  
Please, please come back to me,  
_My love, my dearest love._

I know you would,  
If you could.  
But that is an impossible thought.  
I just have to remember,  
And not forget,  
Our love for _one another_.

_**We are alone, friends, lovers.  
**_  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I just can't forget.  
My love is now true to _my eyes_.  
I wish we could have been mates.

You have always been _my mate_,  
But I was just too blinded to see the truth.  
You sacrificed yourself,  
Which is what only a mate would do.  
Even if you would have just wanted to be friends,  
You are still _my mate_,  
In _my thoughts_,  
In _my dreams_.

I know you love me, and I love you _too_,  
I just wish we could change things,  
Change it all for the better.  
We _could_ be together right now,  
But "_could_" is all there can be said.  
Just keep our love strong,  
As strong as a mate's.

_**We are alone, friends, lovers, mates.**_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Even though I will have to wait to see you again,  
I will do it without a second thought.  
It will be hard to continue with life itself,  
But the reward is much much greater.  
Until destiny chooses to take _my life_,  
_My love_ for you will withstand all the tests of time.

I know you are waiting,  
Waiting for me to come,  
But that will have to wait,  
For you are gone,  
And I am practically immortal,  
But I am also waiting,  
To be with you again.

_**We are alone, friends, lovers, mates, waiting.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I just can't wait, sorry,  
I am not a patient person.  
I now take _my sword_, and take _my life_.  
_My pain_ is sharp, but the pain,  
In my heart is gone.  
I guess I couldn't wait,  
To see your face again.  
My eyes close, and I see your face.  
You are so close,  
I can almost feel you.  
When I see you I will give you,  
A much needed _lover's_ kiss.  
I'm coming for you...

_My **Friend**_, _My_ _**Love**_, _My** Mate**_, _My_ _**Kagome**_.

_**We are alone, friends, lovers, mates, waiting, coming.  
**_  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

IS THIS LOVE?  
I HAVE NOT A CLUE!  
PLEASE TELL ME,   
IN A SMALL SIMPLE REVIEW!!

A/N: I know, I should be working on Undying Love, but the story got deleted  
from my computer, so I had to get it back off of ff.net and Inuyasha.net,  
then revise it all over again, and I'm in the process of rewriting the last  
3 chapters again. I think I might have it up and in peak perfection by the  
end of school. Well, how did you like this little angst I wrote in my spare  
time? R&R PLEASE!!!

CLICK THE BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

V V V V


	2. EMAIL?

OK PEPPS, IF YOU WANT THE MUSIC VIDEO OR KISS VIDEO, SEND YOUR E-MAIL, NAME AND WHAT ONE YOU WANT IN A REVIEW, MY E-MAIL ISN'T WORKING PROPERLY. SOZ. OH AND UNDYING LOVE WILL BE UP JUNE 15TH, IM ALMOST DONE.


End file.
